


Hooked

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru wants to let Natsuno go, but he cannot resist him. Buried desires he hid beneath jokes, when human, are mingling with his lust for blood. Natsuno's blood, in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered at the shiki returning to the same victims, again and again. A vampire's victim has no will, is compelled to go to the shiki who's feeding on him, or her. Perhaps it works both ways? Perhaps the shiki are equally bound to the mortals, compelled to return to the same mortal, again and again, once s/he has bitten him/her. 'Shiki' doesn't belong to me. I just undergo periodic obsessions with this series, which compels me to write about it. ;)

He looked entirely too scrumptious in his loose t-shirt which exposed his slender neck in a way that was almost maddening. The slight crush Tohru had always had on Natsuno had mingled with his vampire hunger. Vampire boy stared at mortal boy, keeping a safe distance from the mortal boy's window. It was all Tohru could do not to throw Natsuno down and ravage him. What a dirty old man he was, lusting for a boy two years his junior! Although for a vampire, a two year age difference was nothing. Tohru had always gone for younger men and older women. He might be forced into an unlife with ancient female shiki, feeding off mortal boys, if he tried to maintain his tastes. He would have laughed with Natsuno about this, if the two of them had still been mortal. Or rather, Tohru would have laughed and Natsuno’s eyebrow would have shot straight up, as he tried not to smile. He was going to start crying again, if he thought too much about the past. He didn’t want to hurt Natsuno! Yet he burned for Natsuno, as if he was an elixir Tohru couldn’t live without.

“He is,” Tatsumi said. Tohru hadn’t heard the jinrou come up to him, or realized he had been speaking out loud. “You’re as hooked on Natsuno-kun, as he is on you. We cannot resist our victims, any more than they can resist us.”

“What are you saying?” Tohru whispered. The blue-haired jinrou was regarding him, as if he found Tohru’s sadness distressing. “Are you saying that I’m not only going to be compelled to attack people, but to attack Natsuno personally? That no other blood but his will satisfy me, until I’ve drained him dry?”

“Would you want any other vampire to have him, now that you’ve tasted him?” Tatsumi asked. He’d forgotten to use the word ‘shiki’, for all he claimed it was the new thing. “For that matter, didn’t you prefer to have him for yourself, rather than to let Megumi-kun or me take him?”

Tohru couldn’t answer, couldn’t even look at the other vampire, no, shiki. The taste of Natsuno seemed to fill his entire mouth, coating his tongue. He wanted more. He wanted Natsuno, right now.  
He didn’t want to kill his best friend, but oh, just thinking about his blood made his fangs itch with hunger!

“Enjoy him, while you still have him,” Tatsumi said. His voice was still cheerful, but there was a dangerous hardness in his eyes. “After all, he won’t last. Humans never do.”

Tohru-chan didn’t see Tatsumi move away. He was too busy burying his head in his hands, trying to muffle the enticing scent of Natsuno, wafting from his window. 

It was only a matter of time, before he gave in. It was only a matter of time, before he went to the window.


End file.
